


Not Me, Not You

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Loss, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: Too late.





	Not Me, Not You

The sun sets slowly, dipping beneath the horizon  
and in a blink, it is gone.

There is not much to see.  
A muted breath  
(the ghost of a touch)  
then it is just one, because I am just me.

I dream the same thing every night.  
Walking away  
(begging you to stay)  
but I have to keep moving, and who am I to deny?

Colorless.

(And who are you to change my life?)

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, why even try?


End file.
